


Possess

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, fate - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fate/Zero spoilers, First Time, Gil and Gilgamesh used interchangeably, Oral Sex, Post-Fate/Zero, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gilgamesh is granted his wish from the Holy Grail War ten years later, and she's here. She's finally here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends -- I'm extremely new to the Fate fandom and started with the Fate/Zero anime. I'm going through all of the content now and started playing FGO as well! But anyways, I can only imagine what would happen if Saber actually accepted Gil's _proposal_ , if you can even call it that. But seeing that she didn't, here we are.

Saber woke up to an agonizing lull in her wrists, both a sharp and dull pain plagued them as she slowly winced opening her eyes. She couldn’t tell if it was night or day with how dimly lit the room was and the curtains closed on every window, but it was a room befitting a royal. Just not her own. She was grateful that she was lying somewhere comfortable, a bed in particular, but it didn't explain the chains that tugged at her wrists, seizing them high up to the canopied posts on the bed. 

 

The servant was in a disadvantageous and unfortunate position. Only did she tug at her legs to try and walk did she realize those too were bound by chains that were tied to the foot of the bed. She caught her breath, trying not to make too much noise in her frantic, futile escape. Maybe she would find a way out before her captor came back. Alas, it seemed he was already in this room. 

 

“You didn't sleep for long,”comes a voice smooth like honey. 

 

It was undeniably a man, but who? Saber couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from as it echoed throughout the tall walls in the elegant room. Suddenly, lights appeared on the high chandeliers and there in front of her was no other than-

 

“Gil… gamesh?” 

 

“I'm so glad you remember me after that Grail War years ago. Ten years has been a long time, King of Knights.” 

 

Saber clenches her teeth. She was noble and accepted her defeat years ago, and she was riddled with a newfound depression after discovering the identity of Berserker. Alas, she thought those memories had disappeared long ago now that she had been summoned again. Except, it didn't seem quite right that she would be summoned here with another servant. 

 

“Why-”

 

“Why are you here? Where are you? I'm sure those questions can be answered in due time, but I have something else in mind I would like to discuss with you.” 

 

“I'm not in a very  _ ideal _ ,” she yanked at the chains that began to strain her arms of their strength, “position to argue. You have my ear, a king to a king.” 

 

Gilgamesh couldn't help but chuckle, walking to her side, he reaches for her face like he would have if only she had submitted to being his wife all those years ago. Even now, she's not angry, resolve burning in her eyes. He knows that she believes she can settle this admirably without a fight, and it sends tremors down his muscular body. He had forgotten how lovely her blue eyes shone as they glared daggers in his once upon a time. 

 

“I got my wish,” he begins, “not exactly how I wanted it at first, but I was patient. The gods had another plan for me, it seemed. I didn't really have one in mind but I digress, and here you are.” 

 

“Your wish? You mean from the Grail?” she asks incredulously, “Even for someone as dishonorable as you…” 

 

“Oh, Saber, you flatter me,” he mutters quietly, lips curling up.

 

How he's missed these banters of theirs. She doesn't deny him his touch, even as he wipes his thumb on her smooth cheek. Only now she's growing impatient. 

 

“What was your wish then? And where do I come in chained up in this  _ wish _ of yours?” She enunciates in disbelief. 

 

“Simply that I would rule this world again with you by my side. Though the gods seemed to have made you unwilling, again their mistake,” he leans forward only to grab the mess of her hair and pull her head back, “What do you say? Give up your title and become my queen.” 

 

It wasn't a question. Not really. She would refuse it obviously. Even when she was Artoria Pendragon, King of Knights, she vowed never to marry so that no man would sit at her throne and order her around. No man would ever beat her burdens like she could as a woman, they wouldn't understand. So what made Gilgamesh think he could do that as the ignorant, arrogant, scheming king that he was? If he could even be called a king. She never heard of his rule as a great one, and now the gods would give him another chance to rule the modern world. 

 

“You know my answer to that, King of Heroes. And if you truly cared for me enough to be your wife then you would also know to never ask me a question like that,” she says slowly. 

 

Even now, his grin never disappears. He's always so pleased at the way she runs him down with no time to think. He wanted to leave her breathless, to leave her indignant and burning with rage. She was most beautiful then when she resisted him. But tonight, he wanted differently. 

 

His innocent caress turned violent when his hand grasped her around the neck. She gasps in surprise, brows knitting together. 

 

“I'm afraid it wasn't really a question. I will take what I want if it won't be delivered to me on a silver platter,” and with that his lips descended into hers. 

 

Saber’s eyes widened in disbelief, no man has ever dared to kiss her with such fire, and she didn't particularly know what to do. She attempted to squirm away but his hand was firmly holding her by her golden hair. Gil’s hand released her neck, tearing her dress on her body with ease. Her armor no longer protected her, and she felt naked and humiliated. Still, he should expect no tears. 

 

His free hand touched her roughly and greedily, and she burned. She hated this, whatever it was. She never participated in any of these vile acts as it was a sure way to consummation, another means of stealing her crown. Gil, as if able to read her thoughts, could tell she wasn’t focusing on anything he was doing to her. She was so strong, and he meant to break her resolve so that she would rely on no one but him. She shined the most brilliantly when she resisted him, and this was proving to be so tantalizingly pleasurable for him. 

 

Except, now she was fighting back. In the same way that he kissed her so fervently with his tongue, she bit back with her teeth, tearing at his lips in a clumsy manner. He smiles into her lips at how adorable he thought she was. He knew she would be inexperienced, but he's never bedded a blushing virgin before. When he finally pulled away, he allowed her to cement her victory. She had no words for him, her hair was disheveled and her luscious breasts were bare to him. But it meant nothing to her so long as she stood tall. 

 

“Saber, this will be much less painful for the both of us if you simply submit to me,” his voice grew gentle and she's surprised, “Just say the words and you'll have a worry free life. You'll walk beside me as my equals, and I'll show you the pleasures you could have never possibly dreamed of during your lifetime.” 

 

Saber is indignant and with what free range she has, attempts to kick him. Alas, this was very reminiscent of their last encounter and she didn't win that time. He snakes his arm behind her and holds her tightly by the waist, pulling her close so that she can feel his breath on her cheeks.

 

“I will never fall to the likes of you, Archer! Your reign is unholy and unbefitting to your people. I could never rule beside someone like you,” she says through clenched teeth. 

 

“You misunderstand me,” he tears at whatever is left on her body, and she lets out a yelp, “I can be a most benevolent king. I'll never make any decisions without consulting you first. And at night, you can command my body as you see fit if that's what pleases you.”

 

Her face turns bright red at his words but she stays silent. That would be enough for the Babylonian King. The chains begin to move and twist with some sort of unknown magic, and it didn't take long for Saber to realize it was Gil’s doing. Her wrists now held high above her head, Gil slips off his tunic and crawls on top of her. Saber can't help but stare at his pectorals, and then down to those impeccable abs. He's perfect, just like history was written. And here he was, seemingly giving himself to her. And yet still, she's so very confused she wants to scream. 

 

His eyes are hungry and he drinks in the sight of her naked underneath of him, writhing ever so slightly in hopes of breaking free. Her back is arched with how the chains tug at her limbs, her breathing is uneven and Gilgamesh can't imagine a lovelier sight. When he starts to touch her is when she panics. 

 

He starts with her face like always, playing with the strands of her hair that frame her cheeks casually. Then he strokes her neck and runs his thumb along her pronounced collarbone. She was always so obediently clothed in battle and even when she roamed the streets casually. Gil’s eyes travel down to her bosom and then his fingers follow. 

 

“Please, Gil…,” she speaks softly, “Don't do this.” 

 

When she made her vow as king, she had made a secret one to the church. If he meant to defile her as she thought he would, she would be ruined. She wouldn't be fit to rule as a king once a man has claimed her. 

 

“Say you will, my lovely Saber,” he whispers gently to her, “Say you'll be mine.” 

 

Alas, if she even breathed those words, that too would be the end of her rule. She closed her eyes and chose to fight back. 

 

“Archer, I command you to fight me in an honorable battle. This is in no way fitting for two kings,” she pleads. 

 

“You forgot one thing, my love. You're not a king.” 

 

And with that he’s finished. His lips descend on hers again, claiming her breath once more as she attempts to bite back defiantly. He holds her on her neck, causing her to breathe from her mouth and she's no longer disobedient. His lips begin to trail down her body, hungrily sucking away at her fair skin, and then her nipples. Saber hisses at the feeling, even if it's a good one. She can't stand the way he's making her feel, and yet it feels so alarmingly good even as he's rubbing her nipples between his fingers and he's kissing down her stomach. 

 

The white underwear hiding her blond curls behind them is all that’s left on her body. When his mouth finds its way down her navel, she’s back to panicking. 

 

“Oh, no, please Gil. Anything but that, please,” her voice quivers and she can feel the tears coming. 

 

“Where's my strong girl?” He teases coldly, “Don’t be afraid, Saber. I'll make sure I don't hurt you.” 

 

“But you're hurting me already! You've left me with virtually no choice, and you won't even consider my feelings for one second. All my life has been built around my title, I won't give it up so easily. So please,” she's begging now, “don't do this.” 

 

The words reach him, but his desires have taken over. He feels entitled to her now as the gods have promised. He will possess her and she will become his. 

 

“You deserve a world where all of your wishes come true in an instant instead of one where you have to fight for it. I can give you the former, Saber. I can give you a perfect world,” his teeth pull slightly at the sides of her underwear.

 

“Please, that's not what I want. I have nothing if-” she felt a single tear slide down the side of her face. 

 

She felt broken and so lost. She would never forgive him, and she would spend the rest of her life resisting his rule over her. 

 

“Your begging doesn't change anything. I've already made up my mind,” Gil digs his fingers underneath her underwear and tears those off too. 

 

The tears come frantically as her fate nears. Saber can't bear to look as her captor defiles her. He starts with his mouth again, sinking his tongue in between her folds, leaving her screaming. The sensation is nothing that she's ever experienced before, and it's a strange and pleasurable one. And unfortunately, Gil was  _ so _ good at it. He tosses both her legs over his shoulders and digs his fingernails deep into her behind as he drinks her honey. He’s not surprised that even as she protests, her body betrays her otherwise. To his surprise, she's wet and she tastes absolutely delicious that it's driving him insane. 

 

In between the gasps and the moans, Saber tugs hard at the chains, tearing at the skin around her wrists. She was no martyr like Jeanne, but if there was one way to go other than this, she would take it. And yet, something about the way Gil presses his tongue against her inner caverns and the way his fingers create friction on her clit and finger her at the same time felt so heavenly. Deep down she didn't want him to stop ever. One more tear slides down the side of her face and pleasure takes over. Even as she's frantically trying to get away, her body arches ever so slightly into his expert tongue. 

 

And suddenly with a snap, the chains around her wrists and legs are gone. She's free. And right as she's about to process it, Gil quickens the pace, pressing her thighs against him harder. Saber begins to convulse and shake from the sensation as some unknown and strange feeling possesses her body. Her lower regions pulsate with want, throbbing at an extremely high rate.

 

“Oh  _ fuck me _ , Gil,” she moans out accidentally. 

 

She lets the feeling overtake her body only for a moment, and a loud deep moan escapes her mouth. She slaps her hand over her mouth, but Gil has heard, and he's livid with a possessive need to take her.

 

Saber is quiet for a moment, eying the discarded and torn clothing on the floor. A shock ran through her body and settled right in her abdomen before nestling itself to her throbbing, neglected cunt. 

 

“Gil…” she says his name aimlessly. Either to grab his attention or in the self conscious way that people mutter the names of their desire when they orgasm. 

 

Saber is at war with herself, and it's taking every ounce of her to break free from Gil and from herself. He lets her rest for a mere second before his tongue sinks back into her cunt, drinking and sucking at her sensitive flesh. 

 

His lips claimed hers again, pushing her back slightly. He throws her back onto the bed and begins his ministrations all over again on her bare body. Only this time, she didn't resist as much after the throws of her tiring orgasm. He was so much taller and bigger than her that he threw her around like she weighed nothing. And yet he seemed to be so gentle this time around, kissing her in a passionate frenzy but so carefully at the same time. 

 

“Gil, I-”

 

“Have you finally decided to submit to me?” He says with his mouth on her neck. 

 

“Please, I… I don't think my body can take anymore,” she says with difficulty. 

 

Her eyes are no longer fierce and fired up, and Gil misses them. But in her wake, he finds that he can't wait to tear her apart. Claiming her lips again, his hand roams all over her writhing body beneath him. He's bedded so many women of different shapes and sizes and for some reason, he can't seem to remember any of them now that he's touching Saber. There was a first for everything, for he never once considered marrying any of the women he had bedded. She had been the only one, and he would give her all of his  _ love _ until the end of time. 

 

She grew shy again and pressed her knees together against his muscular body. With one hand on her knee, Gil quickly slides her legs apart, eyes never leaving hers. Her eyes are riddled with fear but beneath all of it he senses lust, and Gil can read that in any woman. He considers making love to her instead of just fucking her for that would really confuse her once they're finished. And so he does just that. 

 

“Artoria.” 

 

She feels goosebumps run along her arms at the way her name rolled on his tongue. With one swipe, he's yanked off what's left of his lower attire, revealing his thick member. She had seen diagrams to last her a lifetime, and the few slips here and there from previous masters. But none had looked as  _ masculine _ as Gil did now in all his naked glory. Her eyes seemed to be drawn to it and she couldn't look away. Her laughed at her reaction and grabbed her chin. 

 

“I've never had a woman stare at my size in both awe and disbelief. Do you like what you see?”

 

“I-I’ve never… Really seen one like it,” the words seeped out of her mouth unconsciously. 

 

“Surely you know what to do with it?” He teased. 

 

She's indignant and it's obvious to him whenever she is. The way he humiliated her constantly made her hate him to his core. He’s throwing her off with how gentle he's become, she observes, and he descends to claim her lips again. She never would have guessed the Babylonian king liked kissing so much. But in reality, Gilgamesh just really liked kissing her. He plants a soft kiss on her wrists, rubbing them ever so gently. And then his lips kiss the softness of her bosom, down her navel, and finally her inner thighs. 

 

Could it really be a step up from obsession? Saber’s surprised that Gil would be so daring as to kiss her after she's sullied herself, but after all of the surprises from today, she's given up on having expectations. His patience was wearing thin again, and he must possess her soon.

 

“Again.”

 

He looks up at her trembling form, eyes looking away from his.

 

“Tell me what you wish, Saber,” he crawls up and kisses her on her collarbone, trailing up along her neck again, “Let me make it come true.” 

 

She's silent for a long time, and Gil grows patient again. Tears stream down her face and he lovingly kisses them away. Saber is muddled with confusion and it hurts her that someone she hated could make her feel so loved and churn an unfamiliar, wretched feeling of want in her stomach. She wanted to defy him until the very end, she had to and yet- 

 

“Say my name,” she murmurs quietly into his hair, “Say my name again.” 

 

She squeezes her eyes shut. Surely, she was much vile than she thought of herself as honorable. All of the mistakes she's made in her rule have led her here. Things were not as they seemed to her, and Gilgamesh showed it to her with his lips versus with his sword. She was becoming unraveled and at the end, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. 

 

“Artoria,” he says it sweetly, fulfilling his promise to grant her every wish and command, “Give yourself to me, Artoria.”

 

Saber lies silently, allowing the words to sink in, tears streaking down her face and onto the bed. Gil’s expression is unreadable as he lays on top of the woman he loved, caressing the skin along the side of her body, kissing away her tears. 

 

“You will break me,” she finally says, her lips quivering, “You'll leave me and I know it.” 

 

Gil is caught off guard by things turning sentimental. 

 

“Of all the women in the world, you choose me because I defy you the most, King of Heroes,” she says coldly, “You would have no use for me if I was willing, would you?” 

 

With much effort, she turns her head to the side, unwilling to look at him. She's decided, and that's that. He returns to his ministrations, kissing and sucking on her flesh ever so gently. His gentleness is driving Saber insane, and it hurts. The skin that he caresses burns, and his kisses feel like acid. When she's finally lifeless and no longer moving, Saber hears the chains move again, except this time they've disappeared into thin air. 

 

She takes a moment to process what has happened and Gil surveys her as well. She doesn't seem to be making a break for it, and so he gently grabs her by the face and kisses her sweetly, her arms falling down her body after being strung high above her head for so long. They ache, and all she can do is lay there as she had. 

 

“Saber,” he finally says, but she doesn't move, “Look at me.” 

 

She honors his wish and looks at him longingly. Pressing his forehead against hers, he goes to kiss her again, pulling her close by the nape of her neck. In this moment, she feels closest to him, and even though he hasn’t answered either of her questions, the feeling of dread seems to disappear as his mouth melts into hers, tongue dancing with hers. 

 

“Please Saber,” he murmurs against her lips desperately, “All I want is you.”

 

It was a lie. She knew it all the same. But with one swift motion, he penetrates her and claims her mouth at the same time, leaving her breathless and in agony. It hurt like a stab wound, her insides churned and clenched around his throbbing length. The time it took for her to adjust did not match the rate at which he entered her. The wetness down below was either her juices or blood, but the thought left as soon as it came. Only the pain lasted. Saber heaved and gasped, her body and face burning up from the heat as Gil sank his full member inside of her. She lets out an agonizing scream, sure that it wouldn’t reach him with how deep he’s buried inside of her now. But it was enough to grasp Gil by his heart, and stomp on it. As perfect and godly as he was, he was still cursed with the blood and organs of a human. 

 

He doesn’t bother to ask her if she’s all right, for he knows the answer within himself. All he can do is continue on as he makes his claim. For a moment there, she means to push him away, fingers digging deep into the flesh on his shoulders now that she realizes her hands are free. And with the turn of the tide, those fingers dig in to pull him closer to her. Saber arches her back, throwing her head deeper into the bed as Gil begins to pull out of her. The friction between their bodies felt different now that she’s adjusted. She can feel her cunt throb painfully around his cock with want, but she knows not to show him. 

 

She doesn’t need to. With his lips on hers, seeking her tongue, he rams himself right back into her soft cavern. She yelps loudly, but soon it turns into a moan and he takes that as a sign to continue. His thrusts are slow and languid, coaxing her body to pump more of her cum out. And suddenly it’s not enough anymore. Saber pulls Gil down onto her lips sloppily and kisses him shyly with her tongue. He grins into her mouth and lets out a chuckle that rumbles between the two of them. His Artoria was finally letting him in. 

 

“Are you all right? Am I hurting you?” he asks.

 

“T-Took you long enough to ask,” she spits out, “And yes, you are hurting me.” 

 

He nibbles on her lip before kissing her jaw, grinding his hips into hers roughly. Her skin was so fair, he knew even in his most relaxed strength, he was bound to mark her. Gil quickens the pace, matching the breathing of his beloved Artoria, persuading her body to memorize every part of him inside of her. She buries her head in shame against his neck. She can’t muster enough energy to get him to stop, and so she allows him to take her innocence. Saber gives into her desires, matching Gil’s. Her ragged whines and whimpers are being replaced with deep, low moans, all of which left the Great Gilgamesh in such torment. 

 

“Oh, Artoria. Can’t you see what you’re doing to me?” He growls lowly, “I’ll make it so you can’t ever be without me, just like how you’re doing to me-”   
  


“G-Gilgamesh… just be careful,” she clutches onto his muscled back, bracing herself as the heat below becomes too unbearable. 

 

Near the end of their rut, she feels free. Her body opens up to Gil, and the pain becomes an agonizing pleasure that runs through her veins. She comes first, fingers digging deep into his back, raking her nails down the sides of his strong back without a care in the world. He bites into her shoulder, warning her ever so slightly that he was in control. She’s left in a throbbing and whimpering mess, heat slowly disappearing from her body. His reminder is still deep within her and as he pulls out, their juices mix together and seep onto the bed. He doesn’t leave her alone for long, holding her face in his hands again, he makes her deviate her gaze to his. 

 

“Artoria,” he whispers to her, “You’re mine forever, Artoria.”

 

Tears staining her cheeks, she nods ever so slightly and then closes her eyes to drift into a deep sleep. She doesn’t try to worry, usually things are okay in the end. She can only hope so now that she knows Gil will be there by her side. 


End file.
